It Was Always You
by thedoctorslittlegirl
Summary: When Will saves Rachel from her abusive boyfriend both find that their lives might not of been so 'figured out'. As feelings start to surface, the pair start to realize that the only thing they can really count on in their lives is each other.
1. Chapter 1

Will was going crazy, something he didn't like to admit for his current situation. Rachel Berry was sitting in his living room hugging his pillow while she cried and he was busy getting a cold towel for her cuts.

Rachel Berry was a whole story in her own, let alone how he felt about her. Every time she skipped into the choir room his eyes would draw themselves to her short skirt. Every time he saw her kiss Finn or grab his arm his breath would quicken, and if Rachel had ever even looked at him his hands would start to sweat. And when she sang something perfectly she would get this smile and it would make his heart skip a beat.

Will could of stayed with Emma, but she couldn't stand his obsession with his students. The last straw was when he came home beat up from confronting an abusive father, so she just left. That was almost three years ago, Finn had been around then to help him with Daniel at that time. Rachel could of ended up with Finn, but she couldn't make decisions. It ended up being too late anyway.

"Will?" Rachel sobbed.

"Coming." He said, letting go of his grip on the counter and he grabbed a towel and put it under the sink. He walked back out to see the most heartbreaking sight ever.

She was curled up into a ball staring at the blank screen of the TV with tears running down her bruised face. He practically ran over to her. She didn't look at him at first, he began to lightly dab the cuts on her face.

"Tell me what happened." He whispered because he almost didn't want to hear.

"I took him home to Lima, because Kurt gave me his plane tickets he and Blaine where going to use for their own trip back until Rosalyn got sick." The pair that started in high school had been quite preoccupied with their newborn.

"I took him to the auditorium where Finn's portrait hung and I guess me talking about Finn angered him. Because he struck me." Rachel sniffled, and Will instinctively wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"He called Finn names so I told him to stop and he kicked me so that I fell down the steps, and well you were there for the rest." Rachel said leaning back against his arm.

Will went back to turn the lights off after the school assembly when he saw Rachel roll down the stage steps. His first instinct to chase the boy down and beat him. He chased him out the door of the auditorium and then returned to Rachel, she had refused to go to the hospital so once the nurse checked that she didn't have any broken bones he took her home with him despite her pleads.

"What happened to Jesse?" Will asked, knowing that she had started a relationship with him again.

"He was tired of waiting. Maybe I'm just too difficult to love." Rachel said leaning her head forward but Will stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"That's a lie. You are the most kind-hearted, intelligent-" He began to speak, looking at her

"Annoying, hard headed, indecisive-" She interrupted.

"Beautiful, talented, amazing girl I know." Will finished surprising himself at his own words. She looked up into his hazel eyes, something about them she had always found interesting. Sometimes when he sang they looked green, other times they looked brown, but right now it was a combination of both.

"You really mean that?" She asked with tears still forming in her eyes.

He reached his hands up to hold her face and he wiped the tears with his thumbs. "Of course."

"Will, please." Rachel whispered putting their foreheads together.

"What is it, love?" Will asked letting it slip.

She leaned forward closing the distance between them. Her lips were wet and cold from her tears but they were still soft and Will could only think about how amazing it was, and whether or not his stubble bothered her. His hands pulled her face closer and she wrapped one arm around his neck and held his bicep with the other. After a moment of moving against each other they just stopped, letting each other get used to the feeling.

"Daddy?" A soft voice said. They broke apart and Will turned to see his son in the doorway of his small bedroom rubbing his eyes and holding his favorite blue dog close to his chest.

"I had a bad dream." Daniel said, and Will's face dropped seeing the sad look in his son's eyes. Will motioned his hand and the little blonde haired boy ran over to him sitting himself on his lap.

"Rachel, you look hurt." Daniel said turning to her. Rachel and Daniel were like best friends, and Will always admired how she was more than happy to strike up conversation with the three year old.

"I fell down, and your daddy helped me." She said while looking at Will to see if that was the right thing to say.

"So that's why kissed you." Daniel said and Rachel laughed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When I'm hurt Daddy kisses where it hurts to make it feel better." Daniel said and Will couldn't help but laugh.

"Well he did make me feel better." Rachel said causing Will to laugh even harder. Daniel laughed, though he didn't really know why but when Rachel laughed he couldn't help but laugh. Rachel leaned over and pressed a kiss to Daniel's forehead, and Will smiled, as he hugged his son tighter.

"So what was your nightmare about?" Will asked.

"Don't matter. Rachel made it better." Daniel said happily, squirming in his arms to reach over and hug Rachel. She accepted the hug and Will laughed as Daniel pushed against his arms.

"Let's get you back to sleep," Will said picking his son up and turning him upside down as the little boy laughed.

"Daddy! Wait!" Daniel said and Will stopped.

"What, you got Floppy?" Will asked, referring to his favorite stuffed animal that the three year old could not go to sleep without.

"Yes." Daniel said leaning himself and then he gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright Spiderman, you stay away from my Mary Jane." Will said slinging him over his shoulder and Daniel laughed as Will brought him back into the bedroom. It took forever to get him back to sleep but once he did, Will walked out to find Rachel looking at all of the pictures of him and Daniel.

"You don't have any pictures of Emma." Rachel rather factually.

"Daniel kept asking me who she was. He doesn't remember her, and I hate to say it but I'm kind of glad." Will said, he knew it was bad to be glad that his son didn't know his mother but he couldn't help it. He had tried everything to make it work with her but she just gave up.

"Do you know how she's doing?" Rachel asked.

"Sue once told me she was married to some foreign fellow and they were expecting. To rub it in my face." Will said.

"Oh." Rachel said.

"So how is everyone? They're all so busy with their lives nobody comes to visit anymore." Will said.

"Mercedes is finishing her tour this weekend I think so she'll be back soon." Rachel said.

"Good, Sam misses her terribly." Will laughed.

"Brittany and Santana finally got accepted for their adoption of a little girl named Celeste, and let me tell you she is a mini version of Santana. She comes home in two weeks." Rachel said laughing.

"Oh I can't wait to meet her." Will said.

"Artie is directing his first film, dating the lead actress too. Puck and Quinn are living with Shelby and Beth, Mike and Tina are visiting Mike's father." She said and Will nodded.

"I miss you all so much." Will said running his hand down her arm.

"I missed you too." Rachel said moving closer.

"Rachel-" Will began but was cut off by Rachel kissing him again. Will enjoyed it for a few moments, but then he was the one to push away. She looked up at him with fearful eyes but he shook his head.

"Rachel, I think you should get some rest. It's been a long day, and we just need time to figure ourselves out. Okay?" He asked and she nodded, he was right as always. They were moving too fast.

She changed into some of his old clothes and headed for the spare bedroom. He and Emma had bought the three bedroom house hoping to someday have another baby. Rachel believed this bedroom must of killed him looking at it because it still had the old furniture from when they had bought it by what it looks like.

"Goodnight." He said in the doorway.

"Goodnight Will." She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Blaine was trying helplessly to get his daughter to stop crying. Kurt had been having a terrible week and this was his only day off. As Rosalyn cried again, it matched the familiar tone of a phone ringing and he reached over to it.

"Hello?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt?" Rachel's voice sounded on the other end.

"No Blaine." Blaine said surprised and the sudden silence in the house. As Rachel started to talk he ran up the stairs to see Kurt holding a sleeping Rosalyn.

"Is Kurt home? If not could you tell him to call me later because I really need to talk to him." Rachel whispered because Will and Daniel were asleep in their bedrooms.

Blaine looked to Kurt giving him a look that let him know it was Rachel, and the older man smiled. Kurt handed the sleeping baby over to Blaine and then Kurt took the phone and walked into their bedroom closing the door softly. He did not need Rosalyn to wake up.

"Rachel Berry it is 4:30 am on a Thursday morning. What are you calling me for?" He asked.

"I kissed Mr. Schue." She said and Kurt nearly screamed.

"You did what?" He asked.

"Twice, and he kissed back." Rachel said.

"What happened to Chip?" Kurt asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it with a sleeping Daniel in the next room over." Rachel said shaking her head.

"You're at his house? What exactly did you do after this kiss of yours?" Kurt asked through the phone.

"Nothing." She said, innocently.

"So then why did you call me then?" Kurt asked.

"Because you're my best friend, I thought you should know if I was kissing our former teacher." Rachel said.

"You need to talk to him. Let me know how it goes, but right now I have a little one who gets very cranky when they're tired." Kurt said.

"I can't wait to be back to New York and see Rosalyn." Rachel said.

"I was talking about Blaine, dear." Kurt said and Rachel laughed, he always did make her feel better even if he didn't say anything terribly funny.

"Thanks Kurt." She said.

"Anytime Berry." He replied and then she hung up. It was still quite early, and she found herself roaming around his house. It was almost seven and she decided that the boys would be in a rush so she prepared Daniel's lunch for him.

The young boy came out yawning, and Rachel smiled. "Rachel, where's Daddy?"

"Still asleep. Why don't you get dressed, and then I'll let you have a cookie before school." Rachel said and the boys' eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

Will woke up to his alarm clock ringing, he reached over and slammed his hand down on the button. He yawned, turning over to see red numbers flashing in his face. He had a half an hour to get him and Daniel ready for school.

"Danny!" He shouted, jumping from the bed.

Rachel watched as Will hopped out of his bedroom trying to tie his shoe and button his shirt at the same. She giggled as his shoe went flying off toward the table and he turned to see her. She was finishing breakfast for Will, while Danny sat at the counter eating his cookie quietly, dressed and ready for school.

She of course, had to help the boy twice because he couldn't tie his shoes and his socks didn't match but other than that he was fairly easy. She did enjoy the feeling as Will smiled at her. "Good morning."

"Waffles are for breakfast. And I made you both a PBJ because I couldn't think of anything else, hope you don't mind." Rachel went on mumbling as she placed two lunch boxes down on the counter in front of him. There was a Robin lunchbox for Danny and a Batman one for Will.

Will opened it up to see his sandwich, his fruit, and his water bottle all completely organized. He stared down at it for a minute before looking up with a bigger smile. "When did Rachel Berry get so domestic?"

"When you woke up late." Rachel said walking over as she began to run her hands over his messy appearance. She fixed his curl, while straightening his tie and flattening his shirt.

"Daddy Rachel let me have a cookie!" Danny said, showing him.

"Silly, you weren't supposed to tell." Rachel said tickling the boy as he laughed.

"I can't keep a secret." He said.

"So what are you doing today?" Will asked as he started to eat.

"Well I have to go talk to Chip." She said with a foul taste in her mouth and all of a sudden he wasn't hungry. He pushed his plate back despite the look she gave him.

"Can't you wait til after school?" Will asked.

"No, I need to do this myself, Will." She said noting how the feeling of his first name still felt weird on her lips.

"Okay." He pouted like a child.

"Daddy can Rachel take me into preschool today?" Daniel asked, hoping down and walking towards the door.

"That's up to her." He said, putting Daniel's backpack on him and the boy's lunchbox in his backpack.

"Why not?" Rachel said grabbing Will's coat and putting it on his shoulders. He felt funny as she handed him his lunchbox so he proceeded to help her with her coat and her purse.

"Thank you." She said before following Daniel out the door.

Will drove of course, while Rachel listened to Daniel's description of all the students in his class. From what she understood the preschool was part of the child care program for older students, Will mentioned one of the members in the Glee Club actually worked with Daniel, Mason she thought.

Will parked in the parking lot and the pair went their separate ways. Daniel led Rachel by the hand towards his classroom while Will went to his office. Rachel just followed the little boy as he walked only smiling at some of the few students she knew.

"Hello there, Little Schue." Sue Sylvester said bending down and patting Daniel's head. Rachel backed away a little but Sue seemed extremely gentle around the boy and Daniel welcomed her just as much.

"Hey Aunt Sue, Rachel's taking me to preschool today." Daniel said.

"She is? How exciting!" Sue said, clapping her hands.

"Rachel!" Voices shouted and she turned around to see the McCarthy twins running towards her. A while ago, she and Kurt had come back to help reinstate the Glee Club and they left behind a heartfelt school of Performing Arts.

"Maddy! Mason!" She said hugging the twins.

"Hey twinsies!" Daniel said.

"Hey D-Schue." Mason said picking him up.

"I'll leave you to it." Sue said walking away.

"How are you?" Madison asked.

"I'm good." Rachel smiled.

"She's taking me to preschool today." Daniel said.

"Oh the preschool is the absolute best." Mason said.

"Mason should know he's the president of the club that helps run it." Madison said.

"I'll walk you there." Mason said.

"I have to get to Spanish. Adios." Madison said waving and running off.

"So what brings you back to Lima, my dear?" Mason asked.

"Just visiting." Rachel said.

"Well here we are. We'll be seeing you." Mason said.

"Wait!" Daniel said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

Daniel leaned over and kissed her cheek again. Rachel smiled and blushed but then the boy jumped from Mason's arms running into the preschool. Mason raised his eyebrow but she dismissed it as nothing more.


End file.
